darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Slayer Tower
The Slayer Tower, once known as Viggora's Folly, is located in north Morytania, to the north-west of Canifis. There are four floors (the last one accessed only with 71 Agility), each with increasingly dangerous Slayer monsters. It is also known as the "Morytania Slayer Tower" (the name also used for it by the ring of slaying). All monsters within the building require a certain Slayer level to kill, the lowest being crawling hands at level 5, and the highest being abyssal demons at level 85 Slayer. It should also be noted that it is not possible to set a dwarf multicannon inside and around the tower. Trying to do so will result in a message saying: "Dark forces are preventing the dwarven construction from working." You can, however, place the cannon once outside the gated area surrounding the tower. Travel There are a number of ways to get to the tower. * The fastest way to get to the Slayer Tower is to use the ring of slaying, the Mask of Broken Fingers, the Mask of the Abyss, or the Mask of Mourning. * Teleport to Canifis via the Lodestone Network and then run north west. * Fairy rings can be used to access code which leads to a spot just south of the tower. * Travel to nearby Canifis using a Kharyrll Teleport either via a player-owned house portal or through Ancient Magicks. * An ectophial can be used to teleport to Port Phasmatys, walking west from there. * Charter to Port Phasmatys, but, this costs GP and also takes more time than other teleports. * Walking from Varrock through Paterdomus, although this is by far the longest route and requires 65 Agility, unless the player walks to the area via the basement. * A little faster than using Varrock Teleport is an earth altar teleport tablet but this requires level 50 Runecrafting and 42 great orb project tokens. * Lumber yard teleport scrolls will teleport you a few steps north of the earth altar, as another means of transportation. * Using the wicked hood after putting an earth talisman, earth tiara or omni-talisman/tiara giving you two teleports each day. History The tower was designed and built in the Second Age by General Viggora in hopes that it would prove his fellow generals that humans were more than Zaros' pets, naming it Viggora's Fortress. He claimed it was so tall, he could see half of Forinthry from the top floor on a clear day. He declared before the other generals that the tower was a testament to the talents of humankind in the service of Zaros. However, they merely sneered at the fortress and humankind for attempting to stand tall. They then dubbed it Viggora's Folly and called it a testament to Viggora's idiocy. The only general who remained silent was the Mahjarrat Zamorak, by then known as Zamorak the Scourge. Viggora made a point to remember his silence. As time passed, the other generals came to forget Viggora's Folly, but this only enticed Viggora to enlarge his fortress to earn their respect for humans. He planned to add more floors, make deeper dungeons and fortify the surrounding land. However, one day he returned to find the fortress had begun to sink into the swamp, having added too much stone to its structure, and that the dungeons were already flooding. This convinced Viggora that its nickname was well earned and that he was now completely humiliated. Centuries later, during the Third Age, a group of Zamorakian mages came to establish their quarters in the now abandoned fortress. Their numbers increasing everyday, they were tasked with summoning creatures that would fight in Zamorak's name. The younger mages would also take their time to deface what symbols and plaques honouring Zaros were left in the fortress, claiming that they shouldn't be permitted in a Zamorakian facility. Among the many creatures brought to the fortress, they managed to summon hordes of nechryael and aberrant spectres for Zamorak. However, one day a powerful mage joined them claiming she could freeze a teleportation spell and open a portal to another dimension, having done so before by accident. This allowed her to witness an alien realm filled with vicious creatures (most likely abyssal demons and possibly other abyssal monsters) they could use. They then decided to attempt to reopen the portal in the top floor. They seemingly succeeded, but what happened to them afterwards is unknown. Floors Ground floor , the tower's creator.]] The tower is entered on the ground floor where bats and crawling hands can be found to the west while banshees can be found to the east. Banshees will cause significant stat reductions (including life points) if attacked without earmuffs or a slayer helmet, so do not attack them unless wearing one of them. There are multiple staircases both in the main hall and the corners of the building, however using the staircase in the north-east corner will lead directly to the second floor unless you are wearing a nose peg or a slayer helmet, since the eastern half of the first floor is filled with aberrant spectres. Also, the staircase in the south-west corner will only lead as high as the first floor, since the same corner of the second floor is crumbled due to a portal to the Abyss being located there. First floor The first floor of the tower contains infernal magi to the north-west, bloodvelds to the south-west and aberrant spectres to the east. Aberrant spectres are aggressive, and they will dangerously reduce stats unless a nose peg or slayer helmet is worn. To the north of the main hall lies a stone plaque next to Viggora´s old throne. It reads: The first bookcase to the north of the infernal mage study contains two books written by Viggora and an unknown mage detailing the history of the tower. Again, there are multiple staircases in the aforementioned locations, but the one in the southwest corner will only lead back to the ground floor. Second Floor The second floor of the tower contains gargoyles to the east, nechryael to the north-west and abyssal demons to the south-west, close to a rift which leads into the Abyss (however it can't be entered). The gargoyles on this floor are aggressive. There's an Agility shortcut to the south of the main hall that leads to the top floor, requiring 71 Agility to cross. Top floor The top floor contains the same monsters as the second floor, all roughly in the same locations as in the floor below. Personalities Available for slaying are: *Crawling hands *Banshees *Infernal magi *Bloodveld *Aberrant spectres *Gargoyles *Nechryael *Abyssal demons You may also find the ghost of Viggora here during The Curse of Zaros miniquest. Slayer Contracts Apart from Slayer assignments from Slayer Masters, Markus will also hand out slayer contracts. There are two contracts available for each monster in the tower; one for 25-40 kills and one for 150-200 kills, with the number depending on the monster, with the longer task offering a larger reward. Players with a Slayer assignment may also collect a special slayer contract for the creature they have been assigned. When they have completed the contract, they may either choose combat experience or coins as reward. Trivia *Examining the bleach-white skeletons in the tower reveals a joke. One examine reads "How do you make a skeleton laugh?" and another reads "Tickle his funny bone." One pair of these joke corpses exists in the bloodveld room, right north of aberrant spectres. The eastern corpse in the room is "How do you make a skeleton laugh" and the southern corpse is "Tickle his funny bone". This also appears in Fenkenstrain's Castle, on the first floor. *Before the Slayer skill was added, the Slayer Tower was labelled on the RuneScape map as "Coming 2005". *In Armies of Gielinor, it is shown that gargoyles control the tower. Then, Drakan's forces came, destroying and enslaving the inhabitants of the Slayer Tower to Zamorak. *When getting the clue for Viggora the Warrior, the clue mentions his castle in the 'dark lands.' However, this contradicts the idea that Morytania was a forest before the God Wars. Althought it could also be interpreted as a metaphor. This has now been changed to "green lands". *On 12 February 2013, the Slayer Tower received a full update on the graphics and tower design. *According the journals, the Slayer Tower was used for experiments by Zamorakians in the 3rd age. Music *The Terrible Tower de:Turm der Berserker no:Morytania Slayer Tower nl:Slayer Tower fi:Slayer Tower pl:Slayer Tower Category:Buildings Category:Morytania Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen